1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of relaying a one-to-one question and answer in a network and a system for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a question and answer relay method according to a conventional art, when a questioner selects a directory associated with a question, and posts a title and content of the question on a service webpage associated with the selected directory, a user who has relevant knowledge, among a plurality of users, provides an answer to the question as an answerer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system for relaying a question and an answer between user terminals in a network according to a conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, a user transmits/receives question data 121 and answer data 122 with a server of a service provider via a network 110 using a user terminal 100.
However, in the conventional question and answer relay method, the questioner may receive an answer only when a questioner's question is displayed to a user who has knowledge about the question. In this instance, the questioner may be unsure whether the user who gave the answer has professional knowledge about the question, and thus the questioner may be unsatisfied with the answer. Also, in the conventional question and answer relay method, an answerer is required to find a question to give an answer to, and also the answerer may not readily find an appropriate question.